


Servant & The Prince

by WINT3R



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, LGBTQ, M/M, Prince/Servant AU, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINT3R/pseuds/WINT3R
Summary: Johnny Lawrence, the prince who supposedly has everything he wants. Daniel Larusso, a servant working for the Lawrence family. What happens when the two meet and hopelessly fall for one another?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧𝐧𝐲

Being a Prince is not as easy as fairy tales say. They make is seem its as easy as ordering people to do stuff for the royalty and not have to do anything. My, Are they are wrong. I have to everything perfectly and that is NOT easy. Not at all. My Mother, the Queen expects a lot from me, but she is so sweet when she isn't needed constantly. But my step-father on the other hand thinks he rules the world. Everyone should obey and listen, do as they're told and follow the rules. Especially me and my Mother. He treats me like a weak-brat and he treats Mother like an object, not a human being. He only acknowledges her human being is when he wants something.

I don't know why Mother married him, he's stone cold and love isn't anywhere in his vocabulary. I didn't ask to be born into royalty, neither did I ask for a manipulative step-father. As I've said before, fairy tales make it seem super easy to live in a castle with every little wish granted within seconds. The servants are always around,lingering to make sure our every request or demand is heard and noted. They work hard and deserve more than they have, but I can't say anything. The Prince isn't supposed to respect the servants, but I do. All them deserve more than they have,for sure. I would swap places with them any day, even if it means being forced to work for my step-father. What a burden,that must be. I've seen each servant at least once or twice before. 

But there is one servant that has caught my eye. He's not like the other servants at all. And yes I said he. His frame is smaller than the others, no hate on the servants. His anxious manner is amusing too watch. Sometimes, if he meets my eyes with his when I'm looking at him, he'll blush and look away. I find it cute. I'll walk around the castle and see him standing near the kitchen, talking to other servants. And smiling. Every time I see him smile, I smile infects me and makes my heart flutter. I can't believe someone could do such a thing. The one thing I think constantly about him is....

'𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵?'

\-------------------------------------------------------

Original Story By -WINT3R on Wattpad.  
[ Johnny Lawrence - Prince. Daniel Larusso - Servant. ]


	2. Chapter 2

𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥

Working as a servant is not as bad as it seems. It has its perks, It has its downsides. Getting yelled at by the King is not ideal. Its consistent. Even if I do exactly what he asks me to do, its not enough. I'm not complaining but he doesn't call any other servant but me. It's tiresome but I have no other choice. I think its that he's gotten so used to yelling at me and no one else that its a regular thing. 

The King and Queen to nothing but yell,mainly the King. The prince although. I've seen him look at me a couple of times and it makes me blush every time we make eye contact. He's good looking. I don't know how he doesn't have a girlfriend. I wish that I could talk to him. Even if it's for a short time. The one thing I ask in general is:

Dear Prince,

Notice Me?


	3. Chapter 3

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧𝐧𝐲

I walked around the castle,taking some time to myself before my step-father bugs me. I never noticed until now how the pictures hanging on the walls had a lining of gold. It was beautiful to look at. If the sunlight hit the golden lining just right, it looked amazing. I guess you never noticed these things until you really pay attention to the details. Walking down the long and quiet halls of the castle is time-consuming,in a good way. 

I miss my childhood. I haven't said that in a while but I miss it. Back then, I didn't have to deal with my step-father. I had my mother and that's all I ever wanted. Until my step-father came into my laugh and crushed all hopes of me spending a lot of time with my mother. I felt the silver crown on my head slip but didn't bother to fix it. I kept walking around until I reached a large window, over-looking the village below. It was beautiful. I haven't seen it from this view in a while either. I guess being royalty is more time-consuming that you'd think. I sighed and thought to myself. What's a "normal" life like? But the second I think about it, nothing's normal. 

I look at the beautiful sight once more before I turn around. I think I turned a bit to quickly because my crown hit the ground with a soft thump. I bent down to grab it but stopped when I saw another hand reaching for it. I look up questionably but all of my thoughts stopped when I saw him. The servant I described before. I looked at him, I saw his big black eyes and his slightly tan skin. He's so beautiful. I smile a bit and he blushed a bit, but giving a small smile back. "I-uh, Sorry. I was going to pick that up f-for you", he said a bit flustered and stuttering over his words. I laughed a bit and picked it up gently, his hand pulled away. "Thank you", I said with a nod. He nodded back. "I'm Johnny,by the way. Or the Prince as you may know", I chuckled a bit, realizing how funny the title sounded. My heart stopped when I heard his angelic laugh.

It was beautiful. "W-Well, I should get back to work. It's nice meeting you,Prince.", He said with a nod. I nodded back and realized before turning, I didn't catch his name. "H-Hey, I didn't catch your name.", I said a bit flustered and I could feel blood rushing to my face. "Daniel.", He smiled a bit. Daniel waved good-bye and walked back to the other servants. I nodded and smiled. I started walking in the opposite direction. 

Daniel..

I won't forget that name for sure.....


	4. Chapter 4

𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥

Johnny. That name is nice. Has a ring to it. I've never met him face-to-face before. I've only seen him lingering in the halls and in the dining room. His crown. It was hard. Well, it should be. I don't get how someone could wear something like that all day long. Must be painful. As I walked down the halls toward the other servants, they gave me a few ugly stares. Nothing unusual. I walked right past them. It was getting later in the day and I decided to hit the hay. I was tired. The day seemed longer than usual. I tried thinking of other things, but my mind kept racing back to Johnny. I couldn't stop. He's handsome. The way his blonde hair falls over his eyes a bit. His smile. 

That smile.....It made my day. I wonder how that could happen even though I officially just introduced myself. The way he looked at me. Happiness. Is what I saw. Usually it's disgust or pitiful. But his. He was happy. I don't know how they do it but the King and Queen have an Angel in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧𝐧𝐲

Johnny stayed in the halls. He kept looking at the walls,paintings and anything through the large and luminous halls. Daniel..That name. Sounds very nice. Johnny smiled at the thought of the boy. The big black eyes,tan skin,and the nice,but nervous personality. He found it cute. Johnny finally met the boy he has been admiring from afar. 

What would it be like to embrace him? Give him a hug every time I see him or he when he's sad. He wondered. Johnny stopped at two medium white doors. He sighed and slowly opened them. Johnny walked into the room and shut the door softly behind him.

What is it like to be a servant? What is it like to be ordered around? What is it like to be constantly yelled at?,The last thought made Johnny upset. Daniel was the only servant yelled at and after,he acts like nothing happened. Hopefully,he'll be able to talk to him more.

If anything, Johnny would trade to be a servant to stop all the yelling....

And give him the crown.


End file.
